flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Bat
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the twenty-sixth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 25 account or higher. It is notable for currently being the last real world creature on the animal tier list - every subsequent animal is either imaginary, mythical, or prehistoric. Note: Mad Bat refers to Vampire Bats. Food Chain Status Can eat: * Blue Birds * Red Birds * Pigeons * Ducks * Parrots * Storks * Turkeys * Pelicans * Seagulls * Blackbirds * Maroon Birds * Falcons * Eagles * Snowy Owls * Meat * Cats * Mice * Penguins * Pigs * Snakes * Woodpeckers * Can be eaten by: ** Pterodactyl ** Swamp Monster ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name Rage Type Passive Description You have a 25% chance to deal critical damage to prey and food (both player-controlled animals and non-playable entities). You also have a full vision in the dark. Strategies & Tips As a Mad Bat * The Mad Bat has arrived to avenge its much weaker, non-mad brethren! Arguably the first animal of the batch of all-encompassing predators, the Mad Bat has a very wide array of prey, making it a particularly deadly creature. * Given its non-playable prey list is comparatively narrow, it's advisable to adopt a much more aggressive playstyle. In crowded servers usually littered by pigeons, it's easy to find something to bite on. * Be especially careful with Pterodactyls - you're the best experience-yielding prey to them, which can lead to a particularly intense chase with them. * If there are no Ghostly Reapers in the server (you can look in the leaderboards), you can hunt underground. You have an advantage because of your underground vision. * At this stage, you may be tempted to have a Meat feast in the Ice Castle in the Arctic biome (or the underground Black Widow lair in the Jungle Biome), which can help you level up quickly. But before that, consider the following risks: (1) You need good control skill and low latency (lag) to effectively dodge the wandering Yeti (or Black Widow). (2) Keep an eye on the water level and be ready to get out for a refill early (or go to the water pool in the right part of the Widow's cave) , because it may take a while to get out with the Yeti blocking your path (in the case of the Black Widow, the cobwebs must be taken into account too in order to avoid getting slowed down), and (3) you are at very high risks of being killed by the Demonic Bat, Demonic Imp, Dragon, Phoenix, or Ghostly Reaper (last one not in the Black Widow's jungle lair) once spotted in the Meat area, so be keep an eye on the leaderboard and the surrounding areas (in the Widow's lair, keep a long distance from Demonic Imps, Dragons and Phoenixes and hope they don't spot you (however be still careful, if those animals start to follow your directions even when you seem to be too far from their range of vision, run immediately - they may be cheating by disabling the darkness). If there's a Demonic Bat, try to make it follow a path full of cobwebs in order to slow it down while you use the space in between cobwebs for a fast escape. In both possibilities, don't forget that there's only one exit there, so if the predator blocks the way, you can consider yourself dead). * The pyramid is a good place to hunt too. It is close to the jungle, where you'll need to be for your evolution. Prey can easily find itself cornered and killed. Even if there's no prey, there's plenty of cats and snakes to eat. ** Just be careful of Demonic Bats (they have small hitboxes, full vision underground, and can paralyze you, leaving you no chance to escape) and Reapers (Their scythes have a range that can be used to attack prey at distance, and they can see in the dark. In that case, use your small size to get into a narrow corridor in order to escape). As the prey of a Mad Bat * There's only one thing to do - run! Pigeons hanging out close from one another might cause a bumping catastrophe upon the approach of a Mad Bat, with one inevitably getting swallowed by the predator - don't be the one! In cases like this, you may try to use this "bumping" to immediately change direction while avoiding hitting the Mad Bat - since they can't do fast turns while moving, it may give you enough distance from it to get it tired of chasing you. * All of the Mad Bat's predators can also eat the Mad Bat's prey, making it more dangerous to try and rely on one to save yourself from a chase, but it can be attempted, and the predator will likely chase your attacker since they yield more exp. * Think twice before escaping the Mad Bat by heading up into space - you will lose oxygen and die if you linger for too long. However, if one is careful enough, this can be used to kill the mammal, or at least shake them off course. As the predator of a Mad Bat * The Mad Bat will most likely be underground. You can follow them if you have a small hitbox, but be careful if your vision is hampered. You can lose them and get ambushed yourself. * The Demonic Bat can terrorize a Mad Bat; it's perfectly suited to eating one with its vision underground any tiny hitbox. One hit will paralyze it, giving you an easy, high exp meal. Category:Animals